


The Lonely Night

by DocLeech



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, because what is fraternizing without thinking about the enemy railing you into the bed, it's just porn, one very lonely and sick spy having thoughts of the enemy sniper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DocLeech/pseuds/DocLeech
Summary: Just a drabble of porn-without-plot between two TF2 OCs, Alex the RED Spy and Charles the BLU Sniper. Alex and Charles are a very, VERY slow burn couple but that doesn't mean I can't write my good ol' boy Alex here having the dirtiest thoughts of the enemy he's been pestering for weeks on end, right? Riiiight.Alex belongs to me and Charles belongs to his respective player.





	The Lonely Night

Snow was starting to dust the tops of the nearby Elk Mountain range, which meant if they gave it a month - perhaps less - then a thick blanket of white fluffy cold hell would be descending upon the sawmill.

Alex hated snow.

The cold snap had already sunk it’s vicious, unforgiving claws into the mill and surrounding forest. The early mornings always greeted the mercenaries with frost on the ground that was usually gone before 9 AM but the temperatures never got high enough to be comfortable for some. Most of the team wasn’t bothered by it in the slightest, especially folks like Match who was always bundled up in his fire retardant suit and flinging literal flames at people. Remmy wasn’t bothered either but she had already whipped out the house coat and she got to stay in her hunting blind all day, sipping hot tea and popping heads as she saw fit. Alex, on the other hand, felt personally attacked by the change in seasons.

When the cold settled, he could feel it in his bones. An unshakable ache deep in his joints past the muscle that no amount of hot soaks could ease. The cold was a thief that took the breath from his lungs and forced them to burn more as he worked twice as hard just to do the minimal amount for his job. The cold was also a snitch that gave away his position in wispy puffs, even through the cloak, and the past week had seen him run ragged with death after death after death… But it wasn’t always the colds fault that he died, because he had been particularly distracted as of late too.

That rested entirely on the BLU Sniper’s shoulders.

Development with the man was painfully slow, in more than one sense. It had taken far too many close calls with that damnable kukri of his before he stopped lunging at Alex every time the Spy managed to sneak into the hide. He could count the times on one hand that he had sat there with him, at a healthy distance of course, much the same he would with Remmy. The BLU never really had to talk because Alex was more than happy and willing to fill the silence himself with neutral, non-invasive topics. He would hum softly as he adjusted his cloaking device or clean his revolver, listening to the shots from the nearby rifle. He thought it was a gift when the Sniper did want to speak and always listened with his full attention. On the other side of the coin, he couldn’t count the number of times he had shoved himself away into a corner under the blessed cover of his cloak to sit there and observe the man in silence.

He was a curious creature by nature and the Sniper was his newest… obsession.

Alex was so preoccupied with painting a mental picture of who the man was, like a puzzle with a thousand little pieces for him to discover and fit together, that he had been painfully suffering for it. So perhaps it was for the best he couldn’t sneak out right now to go pester him further. It was a night after a long Saturday but also one of the few days that after ceasefire had been called the two travel buses had been waiting for their respective teams to shuttle them down to the nameless, uncanny valley town for their Sunday off. Normally Alex would have jumped at the chance to get out of the base and go be the social butterfly he was but he was stuck in the medbay. To say he did not feel his best was a terrible understatement and all the Medics had left making sure that he was prepared to take care of himself. He was fairly certain he was the only one in RED base this time but he wasn’t complaining.

What he would complain about was being disgustingly hot.

Alex was well aware it was likely a fever by the way he had been ripped from his medicine induced sleep in the middle of the night. The sheets were tangled around his legs and it took more brain effort than he would like to admit to free himself, kicking them away with an irritated huff. Still too hot! So he heaved himself up to sit and peeled out of the sweat drenched cotton t-shirt, flung that to the floor, and then let himself flop back onto the bed hard enough it shifted. That was better. Never mind that the bed was soaked with sweat and it made the thin sheets stick to his skin like the hair that clung to the back of his neck. The cool air against his body was starting to help but now that he was moderately awake he knew he wasn’t getting back to sleep any time soon.

So there he lay, awake and staring up at the ceiling where he could barely make out the overhead lights in the darkness and around him in the room was the low hum of various machines. It was a slightly off putting white noise, as he would prefer the silence to his room, but it was best he stay in the medbay in case he needed quick access to any medical supplies. A long, slow sigh left the Spy before he laid an arm across his eyes, shifting to get comfortable as his other hand splayed across his stomach and he tried to will himself to think about being any other place. It was difficult, the haze of fever and congestion he felt in his entire head was like trying to force his thoughts to swim through slime. Just think about anything, Alex, come on.

The sensation of his own fingers against his stomach was something to focus on. They shifted, moving to press against a particularly gnarly scar of an Eyelander that hadn’t quite hit it’s mark. He was sure the intention had been to cleave him in half at the waist but instead had only hit about a fourth of his body. It had resulted in more gut spillage than he liked to suffer but thankfully the Demoman had doubled back to finish him off. Almost every scar he had, no matter how old and faded, he could remember the incident where he had gotten it. They weren’t nice things to think about but it was where his exhausted brain decided to focus and at this point he wasn’t about to try and change that. He liked the way the smooth, raised skin felt under his fingertips and was content to just lazily trace it back and forth before eventually drifting his fingers to another.

When his fingers graced a new scar on his hip he was surprised by how the electric shock up his spine caught him off guard, a sharp intake hissing through his teeth. It was the aftermath of a sniper round that had probably been meant as more of a body shot but ended up missing that by a good few inches. He remembered he was in tow with Matchsticks, providing him some backup while their Soldier was getting back on his feet, before the literal hip bone shattering impact dropped him on the spot. It was the first time he had ever screamed himself hoarse like that and had been enough of a surprise to both teams it seemed like the fighting stopped for a split second. Match had taken it upon himself to put Alex out of his misery right there, before turning the entire force of his ire on Charles for the rest of the day. What wonderful destruction a fire ax could do to a hatch door to a Sniper blind.

But that was neither here nor there. Alex blinked almost stupidly behind his arm as he tried to slog through what had just happened. He remembered the day after walking had hurt like a bitch and there had been a slight concern he’d limp for the rest of his life, but he managed to shake it off. That… Had not been pain. Actually, that had been the opposite of pain entirely. There was a moment to consider before Alex pressed his thumb more firmly against the scar and was entirely unable to stop the short moan that ripped from him as his heels dug into the bed. Electric pleasure wormed its way up his spine and he shuddered, rolling his lower lip between his teeth. It wasn’t the scar itself but more likely the nerves beneath, trapped between scarred tissue and his hip bone - it was like a hot wire straight to pleasure central.

The best way to break a fever was to get hotter, right?

Throwing any non-fevered sense right out the window Alex huffed as he pressed his head more firmly into the cool, wet pillow and pulled his arm away from his face. It wasn’t like anyone else was around, in his defense. Who would find out his shame? With that in mind he set his free hand to cup himself through overly warm sweatpants and started to trace the scar. Light touches were wonderful but it was those deep presses he could feel to the bone that really started to pick his heart rate up. At first the Spy just focused on the physical pleasure between the sensation of the scar and palming himself through his pants, before wandering fingers finally slipped beneath the waistband to grip himself properly. A shuddering breath left him when he rolled his thumb across the head before starting to stroke, turning his head to press his burning cheek against the pillow. Alex started to wonder…

Wonder if the Sniper had callous built up on his fingers and how it would feel for him to grab his hips.

He pressed the scar and set his jaw at the moan that bubbled up from his throat, feeling a single rivulet of warm liquid dribbling over his fingers. Fuck. That was all it took for his brain to put far more gusto in drawing up more images. Ghosts of sensation, echoed sounds pulled from his encounters with the Sniper… Eyes pinched shut as his hand kept up a steady pace and his fingers alternated their work between feather light tickles and harder pushes.

How warm would the space between them be if the Sniper pinned him down? Would the man grab him by the wrist or by the hair? Would he bite - oh Alex hoped he would. He had seen those teeth from the snarls and sneers, they would feel amazing in the crook of his neck where it met the shoulder. Would he trace the faint scar of the beheading with his tongue? How would the rough stubble of his face feel scratching against paler skin? Alex’s breath hitched and his shoulders jumped at the thought, mouth falling open to help him breathe easier in labored huffs. He lifted his hips enough to shove his pants and boxers down so the waistband could catch beneath his ass, freeing his aching, dripping cock to the slightly cooler air of the room. Hazy, half hooded eyes couldn’t even focus on it completely before he was pressing his head back into the pillow, gasping out a moan -

Would the Sniper growl in his ears? Of course he would, lean close and snarl promises of bodily harm. He had already made good on a few of those during the fire fights, quick and violent but always with an underhanded tone of mercy. But he wanted to hear threats of a fuck so hard he wouldn’t be able to feel his legs. “Nnngh.” the movements of his hand became so much easier with the added slickness from near constant dripping pre. The growing ache of pleasure twisted tight in his stomach but only grew tighter and hotter with each passing second, threatening to tip him over the edge he was teetering closer to. What was it that made his mind imagine how those teeth and lips would feel over every inch of his skin? Bruising pale flesh with subtle marks of “Mine” - was that what Alex really wanted? Or perhaps he would prefer the dig of blunt nails in his skin to be dragged closer to hips he didn’t want to get away from. That press and burn of being stretched; “Fuck.” the whispered word led into a string of hard French curses, each word picking up a pitch as his hand frantically jerked his cock.

The hand that had been teasing the scar fell away to grip at the sheet beneath him and his toes curled to catch the cloth too. He swore he could hear the sound of skin against skin in a frantic rut, hear the growls and moans, smell sweat and hot flesh that was so close he could sink his teeth into. His throat itched with the gasps and whines, shoulders bunching up closer to his ears until all at once, finally, that sweet release came. And it came hard. It was a loud cry first before his hips jerked upwards, all of the already tense muscles along his back locking up to keep him there as he came. Thick ropes of sticky white splashed across his stomach and Alex saw stars behind his eyelids as the feeling took hold, squeezed him tight, and washed out of him like the withdrawing tide. There was a different kind of hurt in his body when he was finally able to collapse back to the bed, chest heaving with each dry breath he took. It was the kind of ache you only got from those nice, powerful orgasms. It took several minutes for the room to stop spinning and Alex blinked away some sweat that had dripped into his eyes. Already he could feel cooling cum on his stomach and it made his nose scrunch, though thankfully there was a box of tissues not far away. Originally meant for the sniffles it made clean up a breeze and he dropped the used tissue on the floor, before he laid on his bed staring at nothing in particular with boneless legs.

Had he really just… to the thought of… Oh boy.

Whatever shame his mind was wanting to put him through would wait as he shoved those thoughts to the back of his brain. The Spy still felt a little bit better. His clean hand was dragged down his face, thumb and finger rubbing gently at the soft skin beneath his eyes as he inwardly groaned. That nagging thought was going to tear him up when it got the chance, he knew it. This whole thing would come back to haunt him any night it wanted and he was just going to be ashamed of himself each time…

Somehow that didn’t stop him from adding two more tissues to the pile through the night. And to say the least, Alex had relatively peaceful sleep well into the following afternoon because of that.


End file.
